Ciel's not so nice secret
by Originally Unscripted
Summary: Ciel's parents died in a house fire two years ago with Sebastian his new guardian can he save Ciel from destructing his own self within the time limit the two don't know exist? will the two finally relise the feelings the two share? AU/ with slight OCC
1. Ssh it a secret

**Hey everybody I felt like the little preview that I put up didn't really have enough writing in it so im going to put up the first chapter and then ask you guys what you think. I feel like its going to be better if you read the first chapter.**

**Ciel: haha hey Sebastian get a grip on this!**

**Sebastian: what is it young master.**

**Ciel: im so sad in this one and your a lot more caring in this story. Ahahaha so funny!**

**Sebastian: did you perhaps drink anything my lord?**

**Ciel: nooooo… just some alcohol hehe. 1, 2, 3. Not only you and me.**

**Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between.**

**Sebastian: oh boy(ciel in background stripping) young master put back on your clothes!**

**Ok enjoy guys**

* * *

><p>This story is not a happy fairytale nor is it the end of your favorite book, but somewhere in between in the middle.<p>

I don't know how it started or why it did but I still hold the vague memory of the regrettable scene. Alone, crying, confused, and everything despair carries filled my room. There I sat on the floor not knowing what I was doing but I knew one thing I felt horrible.

There was a knife in my hand it was made by the world's sharpest knife factory. I was talking to my mother telling her I wish she could have been here how I wanted to hear her voice wish she didn't have to go.

And as the minutes passed the knife in my hand looked so comforting so finally I decided to put the sharp blade to my upper arm I left it like that for a few moments before I breathed in and slid the new drug across my arm.

It stung, hurt, felt relieving. The blood trickled and ran down my arm like a race to see who could get to the floor first. I watched it bleed saw how it glimmered in the light.

I can't remember anything else because right after that I cried myself to sleep wishing none of this had happened but I knew it did. That was two years ago at the time I was 13 now I'm 15.

My names Ciel and I have a secret. Can you guess what it is?

* * *

><p>As the sun crept through the tiny cracks in my curtains I struggle and toss to the opposite direction of the bright beams of light.<p>

"Ugh. Sebastian what time is it!" Ciel shouted.

"Its 7:42! Go back to sleep your taking the day off from school just relax!" Sebastian answered back.

As I stumbled out of the bed a made my way to my door swinging it open.

"Why can't I go to school, if it's about the stupid incident that happened I'm gonna be pissed Sebastian." My voice was cold and heated at the same time mad because my new guardian was the same man who had caused such heartbreak in my past.

"look Ciel you and me both know that your going to be in pain if you have to move your arm in facs and gym so just take the day off ok?"

"don't talk to your guardian like that he teased.I just want to help." Sebastian's voice was soft but stern as he led me back to my room

"But its not that back they're just tiny scratches." I lifted up my sleeve "see just tiny scratches"

Sebastian grabbed my arm painfully gripping it.

"OUCH!" I screamed

"Just scratches Ciel look at this your arm had to be stappled and stitched back together like you were some kind of.. of ragdoll!"

Sebastian's grip loosened and he let go of my arm he stopped looking at me by now and had his back turned away from em probably not wanting me to see the state he was in. "Ciel stop please its hurting me so much to see you hurt in the worst ways that I can't help. You know if your parents were here right now they would agree with me. I'll do whatever it takes to help… but I can only do that if you let me…" silent tear drops fell from his face and with that he left the room leaving me there well completely dumbstruck.

" What the hell is the man thinking dumping all this on me right now..?" I quietly walked over to the edge of my bed taking a seat I put my hands over my face.

" maybe Sebastian's right by the hell must i always fuck shit up, but I didn't think he even cared about me. The last time that I spoke with him he told me he was going away and that we would never see each other again why the hell do i still love him? I've been such a stupid fool. Stupid! I quickly got up and hit the wall. It shook. pulling my fist from the dry wall I went back to my bed

footsteps loudly pounded off the wood getting closer to my room. Sebastian quikly burst through my door.

"Ciel is everything ok are you hurt or anything?" he asked as he rushed to my side.

" I'm fine Sebastian just a little nick in the wall now." i jokingly said

"God damn it ciel you really had me worried" sebastian's head sunk into my shoulder

"aw are ya fallin in love with me now acting all like my tough boyfriend." Sebastian bit my shoulder playfully

" shut up i was worried about for real i mean i did just dump a whole lot of stuff on you just a few minutes ago. I'm sorry i did that"

"nah its my fault for being an ass you know how i am in the morning" i laughed.

"hmm yeah i think i know it quiet well but that's what make you so cute" he mumbled the last bit leaning closer i questioned

" did you just call me cute" i blew into his ear i felt the small little shivers run down his strong spine giggling i got up and pinned him to the ground

" dont try to fight it off i wanna do this and your gonna let me kk? good." i leaned down and sat my head on his chest. the rhythm of the beating of his heart nearly put me to sleep until sebastian got up and carried me down stairs.

"and just what in the hell do you think your doing?" i asked

"taking the spoiled princess to the kitchen to feed her grumbling tummy." sebastian said while rubbing my baby as though there was a baby inside

"I'm not pregnant you stupid ass" I commented slightly glaring at him but gave up knowing he wasn't looking my way.

" I know that very well, but i can change that if you want me to." Sebastian retorted back as he smiled slyly at me giving my goosebumps.

The doorbell rang. "ugh. hold up one minute ok ill go see who could possible be here in the morning." Sebastian said setting me down on the counter

"Alright I'll still be in the same exact spot you left me in not like i could go anywhere because i am a robot." I retorted sarcastically.

there was another knock on the front door. "One minute I'm walking to the door now!" Sebastian announced

Opening the door a rough looking police man stood. about 6'7 with a 5 O'clock shadow. hand resting on the side of the house.

"um hello..Can i help you officer?" He questioned

"Ahh yeah ya could your the guardian of Ciel phantomhive right?" the officer asked

"Yes that would be me is there some kind of problem going on?"

"well you know the tragic event that took place two years ago right with the fire and stuff? it seems that we figured out that it was no accidental fire. someone had wanted his family dead and it seems to me they are after Ciel next. so you better be careful and watch out for anything unusual alright? wouldn't want anything to happen to the precious o'l boy now would we?

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel:BUHBUHBUHHHHHHHH!<strong>

** Sebastian: your doing it wrong young master it's DUHDUHDUHHHHHHHH! see theres no "B" in it just "D"**

**Ciel: your just one jealous bitch sebastian one jealous bitch... you should be ashamed of yourself**

**Sebastian: (off in a corner crying) he's right i am just a..a..a fucking strawberry poptart!**

**Um guys you ok up there seems pretty intense need some help? lol i hope you guys have enjoyed the first chapter of my story i decided to take down the preview because im using it as the first chapter. and i feel since i worked like fucking 16 hours on this i deserve a metal! jkjk i didnt work 16 hrs on this probably just 2 or 3. im really happy with how it turned out so i hope you did too. please review and tell me how i did on this one. :) **

**HUGS NOT DRUGS! - idk just fucking random ik.  
><strong>


	2. What happened?

** Alright! Thank you so much bochann823 and ladyblanc for reviewing it made me so happy. You just don't know. This is the second chapter of Ciel's not so nice secret it's going to be called…ok wait let me think. *_* ok I don't have one yet but I will. Anyway I've been talkin for a while now so Ciel Sebastian you guys wanna say something?**

**Ciel: um yea I do. Guess what happened after you guys reviewed this story?**

**Sebastian: what happened?**

**Ciel: monkeys came flyin out of your ass Sebastian! Or are you trying to forget that that happened?**

**Sebastian: we must continue with the story.**

**Ciel: ahaha oh no yo-(Suddenly passes out)**

**Sebastian: ON WITH THE STORY I SAID.**

* * *

><p>Hey Sebastian who was that at the door? I asked<p>

Oh, um... It was some lady trying to sell us some kind of shower filter you know just business people. Sebastian said as he walked over to the counter picking me up and setting me in one of our newer chairs.

I have to say he did pick out some nice ones. The chairs were a deep crimson almost matching the color of his eyes just not being able to match exact because well its Sebastian were talking about one of a kind.

"Haha" I began laughing at the thought.

"What's so funny?" he questioned

"Oh nothing just some funny thoughts" I got out of the chair and baby wobbled my way to Sebastian.

Giving off one of my mischievous smiles I thought of a great little thing to do to my poor o'l guardian.

"Oh! Sebastian harder!" I screamed fearing that the man would come after me I ran away laughing holding my stomach tightly for it hurt from the muscles being used so much. While retreating I did it one more time "That's the spot ah!" by this point I had already tripped and was on the floor laughing my ass off.

Trying to crawl away into safety seemed like the best thing to do at the moment but I was just in too much of a hysterical moment

"You think that's funny huh Ciel" Sebastian said while pinning me down on the floor

Still not being able to hold my laughter I blurted "you like it rough huh hot stuff!" we had our giggles and I looked up to him "and to answer your question yes I did think that that was funny"

We lay there like that for some time until I decided I was officially hungry. oh and just to let you know when I'm officially hungry you'd better be like a few feet away from me or I just might think of eating you.

"I am going to eat the great wall of fucking china if I don't get feed soon Sebastian" stomping like I was some bitch named Godzilla I opened the cabinets to find well a half empty box of cereal, which I did not like and a half eaten poptart.

"What the hell Sebastian, I'm fucking starving and there is nothing in this god damn house that isn't half eaten!" I complained

Draping his long toned arms over my shoulder he nuzzled his head into my neck "your right but hey it's not my fault you don't want me to leave the house so I never get to go shopping. But that's another story so where do you wanna go to eat?" he questioned

"Ummmmmm….. Fuck…" while trying to think of something that sounded good to eat that wasn't Sebastian was quite hard seeing as how he is looking so fine. Hell I've got these little divas on my side going "you better get that slice of meat girl…"

"You know last time I checked there wasn't a restaurant named "fuck" you know unless it just opened up or something but I didn't think the name would actually come around to being used" he teased

Shut up its hard to think of something this early in the morning.

"It's almost twelve in the afternoon what do you mean too early you little runt."

His big soft hands caressed the top of my head ruffling up my hair in the process.

"Ah come on really my hair looks like I just got into a fight with some bitch from down the block"

totally forgetting the little scene that just happened I leaned back into his firm chest loving the way it felt. I turned my body to face him looking into his eyes and pressed our bodies together closing the space between us.

"Sebastian can I ask you something serious?" my head lowered down looking to the floor.

"You can ask me whatever questions you may have." Grabbing my hand he led us to the sofa looking at the spot where Sebastian had plopped down I decided to take the seat in between his legs.

"Alright. So why did you…?" my vision had started to become fuzzy and I couldn't really comprehend what was going on. Looking over to the sharp pains that were running up and down my arm I saw that the stitches had come undone and my arm was drenching my hoodie. I barely was able to form the word "ambulance…" as my world turned black and the feeling of strong hands gripping my body preventing me from falling was the last thing I can remember beside the scream of my name.

"Ciel! Ciel! What happened are you feeling ok!" quickly diving into my pocket I fumbled with my phone as I clumsily dialed 911.

"Hello 911 what's the emergency?" the phone operator asked

"Um yeah can I get an ambulance to 666 hells gate driver my…." My voice stopped as I discovered that I didn't know what Ciel was to me.

"Hello sir are you still there?"

"Huh oh sorry yes I'm still here my friend has just passed out and is losing a lot of blood it seems that his stitches have come undone and... well can you just send someone quick please?"

"They are on their way sir can I ask you to get you friend and levitate his bleed wound above is heart. And apply pressure to the wound until the paramedics arrive ok?"

I rushed to Ciel's side lightly grabbing ahold of his arm and holding it up above is heart taking off my hoodie I wrapped it around his arm.

"Damn it Ciel why must you always be so fucking careless?" minutes passed but to me it was eternity. Paramedics rushed through the front door alarmed I immediately got up and started to bombard the young men asking a whole bunch of worry filled questions.

"So he's going to be alright right?" Pacing back in forth I looked over to my flat screen TV trying to control myself was probably one of the hardest things to do at this point so I decided I'd just sit and wait for them to put him in the ambulance.

Rushing outside and to the ambulance I shouted "let me ride with him"

"Excuse me its family only" one of the paramedics announced

"I'm his fucking guardian let me ride" opening the back door hatch I took the seat closest to Ciel. Hanging my head I just whispered hopeful words "it's going to be alright Ciel. You're going to be fine. There just gonna stitch you back up and you'll be as good as new right?" tears streamed down my face as the long car ride to the hospital continued. Two men roughly about 28 and 29 looked at me in silence. The car came to a halt and the two jumped out of the truck and pulled Ciel out using the stretcher. Silently following them I just had one thought in my head

"I swear to god if you're not ok Ciel hell is going to tremble at my voice."

* * *

><p><strong>WOHOO! chapter two is now finished i am so happy oh and if you wanna see a funny video check out asian beating funny as hell <strong>

**Ciel: i make you cry fo eva!  
><strong>

**Sebastian: wa-wa-wait! cant you like instead of hitting me ground me...?**

**Ciel: ahhh you wanna be like the white people huh?**

**lol funnay so thank you all for reading and its very much appreciated when you guys review so please keep that up i plan to updat from now on every friday so mark dat on ur calander batman! *cough cough* ok then see you guys next friday and do not foget to review and just mainly enjoys the story and relax!**

**bubai!**


	3. authors note!

**Hey guys I'm so sorry that i did not update for Ciel's not so nice secret ch 3 on Friday. i have had my exams this week and last week so I've been pretty busy studying for that, but i have been writing it down in a notebook so all that is left is for me to type it up and put it up. and to make it up to all the people who have been waiting i'm going to make this chapter a combination of both chapter so 3 and 4 are going to be put together. **

**as soon as exams are over which is by the end of this week i will have it uploaded by friday or satuday ill try more for friday.**

**again i am sorry for not updating on friday it had slipped my mind at the moment and expect the combo chapters up soon **

**thank you for all the people who like my story and review it make me feel sooooooooo special! ;) **

**From: the bitch who jacked your candy.**


	4. Test me boy!

**hey guys once again it is me with a little nice present for you. thats right you guessed it! or wait did you get it right? oh well who cares surely not me! i have decided to appologize for my late update by putting up two chapters! 3 and 4 are now going to be up and you can continue your little...whatever it is you do when you read the story...*cough*hdjhfkjhmasturbatedhfskdhkj *cough***

**So hopefully this will make up for the lateness i had finals all last week and finished this week so thank you for bearing with me in my lack of updating. **

**Ciel: your a bitch you know that!**

**Me:what did i do?  
><strong>

**Ciel: put me in the hospital thats what!  
><strong>

**Me: hey that was your fault for getting all moving and stuff.**

**Ciel: you make no sense...so sad...**

**Sebastian: Im a Ladybug!**

**Ciel&me:...on with the story so sorry Sebastian didn't know it hurt you this much...**

* * *

><p>i awoke to the beeping of a machine. groggily sitting up o scanned my surroundings, white was everywhere. white walls, sheets, door pretty much everything besides the heart was a faint knock on the steel door.<p>

"come in" peeping his head through the tiny crack in the doorway stood Sebastian. " hey, i see that your awake now, how are you feeling?"

observing Sebastian i could clearly tell that he hadn't got any sleep within the time I've been in here. his eyes contained the very words "sleep" in them , bags under his eyes. i could also tell that he had gotten paler making me question whether or not he had eaten at all. stretching out my arms i let a slight wince cross my face radiating from the brand new stitches that were placed back in me hacked up limb but quickly wiped it off

"oh you know, the usual but now that your here i feel a thousand times better. come over here" reaching out his hand Sebastian offers me a cup of "its hot chocolate i thought you might have wanted something a little sweet"answering the question that was a bout to swirl in my head was dismissed.

it rested in his soft but firm palm glancing at him at want i took the hot chocolate and quickly set it down on the oak night stand thing, hell its not like im going to be paying attention to what it was.

"you dont want it? i can go get you something else, ill be right back hold on." pulling on the sleeve of his shirt i stop him from getting further from my grasp. " stay here with me." the words were whispered quietly almost like a prayer. looking up with pleading eyes i see his piercing crimson eyes. we share the peaceful silence until i become restless.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh and for the record just because im in a hospital will not stop me from being a flirtatious tease ok? better remember that I'm open for Sebastian 247 call me a drive through for him!_**

gliding my hands up and down my arm i trace the small indentations of his defined biceps and arm.

"Sebastian, come here and sit down." flopping my arms on the patted cushion Sebastian stares at me question written all over his face. "what is there something on my face, or are you just mesmerized but my fucking hot ass body?

watching Sebastian i see his Adam's apple bob up and come to its original resting place. one thing i could say right at the moment was "shit, he is fine." snaking my arms around his neck i run my fingers through his surprisingly soft hair. pulling him down he leaned in a passionately kissed me. it was sweet like a piece of cotton candy, only this flavor was for me to taste and me only.

moaning i grip his hand and have it lightly trace up and down my torso stopping to graze my nipples every now and then.

"hmm, Ciel we got to stop we're in a hospital and i don't want to risk you getting hurt right after you just woke up." Sebastian broke the loving kiss and began to remove his hand. catching it i pulled it closer to me once again " come on. im wanting you right now and you want it too. hell just go lock the door and put on one of those "Do not disturb signs it works half the time."

he looked back at me "i cant not at this place maybe when we go home tonight?" "No! i want it now...!" whining i flailed my arms in the arm making it seem like precious stepped on my foot.

"Nope im not going to help you in the hospital to many people and they can hear us on top of it." " ya need to learn when to take risks i mean it is so fun when you know your so close to being caught and stuff!" my voice began to pick up with excitement that was quickly quieted by the soft pounding on the door. "really?" Sebastian and i say in unison.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Mr. Phantomhive i see that you have awakened. how are you feeling?" scanning over the man i studied his features. he had short brown hair that looked like it was freshly done. his complexion was a tan color. the guy was pretty tall probably 6'2 but Sebastian still towered over wore a plain white button up shirt acquainted with a black tie. his bleach white lab coat shined brightly nearly making me squint my eyes.<p>

"god damn it cant you give me a pair of sun glasses or something cause i don't appreciate the fucking sun just walking in here trying to make me go blind."

chuckling the strange man extended his hand in my direction " my name is Dr. Bay and i am going to be your doctor for today"

staring at the man with my famous face that said "does it looked like i give a fuck what your name is? you fucking mike and ike"Sebastian sensing and understanding the face i was radiating at the man couldn't help but chuckle. playing it off as a cough i smiled widely and gave him a funny looking grin.

"so uh doc um shit docter...docter...oh! doctor bag i got a question for you for answer." "pinching the bridge of his nose he looks at me exhaustedly " its doctor bay, not bag"

"UhHuh ok anyway so do you pick the fruit off the free before its ripe or as it's falling?"

* * *

><p><strong>And so you know im referring to the part that ciel is asking if he a pedophile that goes after kids before they are of age *ripe* or as they become legal age to fuck people over eighteen *falling* just thought i'd clear that up for ya.<strong>

"Who knows who knows?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok this is chapter 3 and i believe i want to name it Test Me or something along those lines. i decided to leave the ending a little mysterious make you think the mans gonna do something to ciel or maybe sebastian. i enjoyed writing this chapter and i hope that you are satisfied by the story so far i truly like the way its going. so keep on reviewing it makes me happy and if you put something really nice in there you just might be the one to get a shout out in my next chapters so try for that.<strong>

**Ciel: He's a hot mess!**

**Sebastian: I am Not a hot mess! only one friday evenings thank you!**

**Me: thats not helping any sebastian...**

**Everyone:...**

**Random lady: IVE GOT APPLE PIE WANT ANY MUAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA!**


	5. Can i trust you?

Hey** you awesome party people! As you can already tell you are reading Ciel's no- ok i'm done with repeating the name of the story you probably know what it is by now right? **

**Good...thought i'd have to teach ya a lesson. As promised you are going to be reading something amazing and that will make London's bridge fall. Ok im lucky if it gets a crack so dont rub it in guys...**

**Ciel: suck it up and be a butterfly!**

**Sebastian: But im a ladybug!**

**Ciel: your arms are big and your legs are fat.**

**Sebastian: the other ladybugs tried to beat me up.**

* * *

><p>I cautiously eyed the doctor looking for some trace of joke but found none. This set me in a state of protectiveness. I did not like one little drop of the way he was eyeing <em><strong>MY Ciel<strong>_. Key word here is _**MINE**_. Ciel looked over at me with careful eyes. Glancing back at the doctor I grab ciel and pull him towards me.

"Sebastian what are you doin-!" I cut him off with a chaste kiss. making sure that the doctor saw every swirl of tongue, bite everything letting go, Ciel just stands there dumbfounded.

Going back to the doctor I stared at him almost to the point were I was glaring at him. Leaning closer to the fithy man I whispered "If you think of even touching him I will make sure your pathetic soul will never cease to experience agony. Understand.?" i leaned back up and let my demon instinct slip just a tad bit to where my eye color changed from my normal bloody crimson to a strike of pink. waiting for a response without hearing one i questioned him again "Do i need to repeat myself Dr. Bay?" Venom dripped from the poisonous words that spewed from my lips. All the man could do was gulp down his spit and fiercly nod his head. "Good"

walking back to ciel I intertwine our hands and began to briskly walk out of the building."Hey sebastian hold up for a minute what just happened back there? Turning my head I could clearly see he was truly puzzled. chuckling lightly " ill tell you when we get home but first we got to stop and go get groceries for dinner alright?"

"Make sure you tell me or im gonna be mad at you and then Ill do something...mean back..."

Chuckling I continue to our destination the dreaded grocery store. I myself and not a fan of shopping unless its for ciel. If you know what I mean. dreadfully walking into the large store i stop and walk right back out with ciel by my side. "aren't you gonna go get some food for us or something?" looking over my should i quickly snap it back. biting my tongue "damn" ciel watched my nervousness and turned around scanning the floor but saw nothing out of the usual. he leaned on my shoulder i pick up the pace and began to speed walk to the car.

"HEY! its not a race to the car mister, slow the fuck down you horse." ciel was standing dead in the middle of the street tapping his floor like and old lady.

"Ciel get out of the street that's dangerous." i watched the street for any oncoming cars luckily i found none

"NOPE...! IM NOT MOVING UNTIL YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE HOLD MY HAND AND WALK ME TO THE CAR!" ciel looked deadly pissed at me for reasons oblivious to me.

* * *

><p><strong>ALL OF A SUDDEN A SPEEDING CAR COMES AND HITS CIEL WHAT WILL SEBASTIAN DO NOW? JKJKJK<strong>

* * *

><p>sighing i gingerly walked back to ciel grabbed his hand and escorted him to the car opening up the door "You sure do know how to treat me like a lady sebastian darling" Shivers were sent down my spine as the word darling was said. it was a tramatic word that brought haunting memories<p>

* * *

><p><em> ~~~~Flashback~~~~<em>

_"NOOOOO! i dont want to be with jaba the hut get away from me!" sreaming and throwing everything at the person persuing me i glance back and see the man woman thing i cant even tell what it is thats following me_

_" oh Darling dont say something so mean to your future child bearer." Rang "It's" voice. scared i hurry up and quickened my speed and dashed into a full body sprint making sure to leave burns on the hard concrete_

_rounding a corner i stop to let the burning oxygen into my lungs peering around the corner i see i am finally alone _

_my body slid down the rough brick wall and stopped whenever my body touched the ground._

_"that fucking lunatic chasing after talking about kids and shit Ive only known this person for 5 fucking minutes!" in screamed in my head_

* * *

><p>"Hello~~~? fucking Pluto to Sebastian? i'm talking to you, you ass" Ciel's hand still continued to wave in front of the face until i finally acknowledge that he was there.<p>

"Huh? oh sorry just started remembering something..." Ciel looked at me worriedly quickly seeing the look in his eyes i smile and ruffle up his blue grey hair making sure to mess it up nicely.

" i wanna go to a five mother fucking star restaurant how bout you? i eyed the Delicious little meal in front of my eye sight. licking my lips unconsciously i grip the steering wheel to restrain the want of touching him all over.

" uh where ever is fine im not really picky." his voice was hushed making me wonder what he was thinking about.

" Ciel later on today i have to tell you something very important that could cost both yours and my life will you hear me out?"

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM it is done chapter four is complete! its four 3 oclock right now and im kept my promise chapters 3 and 4 are up to make up for delay hopefully you find it to your likings and im going to let you guys pick what type of lemon i will put in the hotel scene ohhhhh little spoiler there dont forget to review and mainly enjoy reading! <strong>


End file.
